


Hoodie Stealing

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, POV Tom Hiddleston, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Part of the Fall prompts on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Hoodie Stealing

Peeking over your shoulder once, you scurried down the stairs careful not to make any noise as you went. Soft pitter-patter of morning rain outside assisted in that department, cushioning your footsteps against the hardwood surface of the staircase.

Tom was in the middle of an intense fall clean out session, half buried in clothes which lay scattered, covering almost the entirety of the bedroom floor. He was too engrossed to have noticed you stealthily tiptoeing your way through his clothes, grabbing his tattered old hoodie and running out like a thief.

You had your eye on that maroon sweatshirt ever since you moved in with him a year ago, having spotted it when he had cleaned out some space to accommodate your outfits. After months of trying to get your hands on it, Tom had compromised on his grey hoodie but not this one, but you were determined. And now, that determination had paid off.

It hung like a dress on your frame, coming down around your mid-thigh, arms getting lost in the long sleeves, but it felt like a hug and smelt distinctly of Tom, of home and nothing else mattered.

Pleased with yourself, you pulled your hair up in a bun and began gathering ingredients to make French toast for breakfast, humming a made up tune. Soft drizzle soon turned into a downpour, muffling the sounds of Tom walking down and into the kitchen to your oblivious self mixing milk and eggs on the counter.

The sight made his heart swell, you dressed in his clothes cooking in your house, the domesticity he didn’t know he needed in his life. He got to enjoy this far more now that he had a break from filming, spend quality time with you when you were off work, plan romantic movie nights, just enjoy each other’s company.

He strolled into the room, leaning on the island counter watching you prep with your back facing him.

“You stole another one of my hoodies, didn’t you?”

You scrunched your eyes shut but, hearing the smile in Tom’s voice, you were to a certain extent relieved that he wasn’t mad about it.

“In my defence, you never wear it anymore, so I don’t see the harm in stealing.” you explained, without turning around.

Leaning off the counter, he snaked his arms around your waist and pulled your back against his chest.

“Plus it looks far cuter on me than it did on you.” you reasoned while he nuzzled his face in your neck, effectively faltering your whisking as you melted into his touch. The small soft hairs of his beard tickled your sensitive skin making you giggle.

“I have to agree with you on that.” His seductive voice against your ear sent shivers down your spine, warmth blooming in your chest and heat pooling between your legs already.

Littering your neck with kisses, his hands slid down to the hem of his sweatshirt, skimming it over your thighs as they went up. Your breathing sped up as he grazed his fingertips over the waistband of the boy shorts you wore. Brain turning into mush, unable to focus on anything but the sensation of his hands on your body.

Sliding them off, he kneaded your breast with one hand while the other palmed over your pussy, thumb stroking over your bundle of nerves making your breath hitch. Tom slipped a finger inside groaning against your skin when he felt how wet you were for him.

“Oh darling…always so ready.” He whispered before stopping his ministrations to rid himself of his sweats and freeing his erection.

Bracing yourself on the counter, you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance before he pushed in with ease, drawing out a needy moan. Turning your head, you gripped the back of his head and pulled him in for a hot kiss, humming as you did.

Breaths turned into heavy pants, your eyes closed in pleasure as he thrust in and out of you at an unhurried pace. Hands groping at your breast under the sweatshirt, his mouth worked on marking a hickey at the junction where your neck and shoulder met.

You felt yourself get closer to the edge, Tom sensed it too when your walls clenched deliciously around his cock, making him speed up his drives. His fingers rubbed your clit sending you tumbling over the edge.

Gripping onto his arms for support, you cried out gushing over his cock, legs quivering. Feeling your walls flutter triggered his own orgasm as his pace faltered and he spilled into you.

His breath was hot against your flushed cheek as you both came down from your highs. He kept placing soft kisses on you slightly sweat laced skin as you got your breathing back to normal, not wanting to pull out just yet.

“So me stealing your clothes isn’t so bad after all right?”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fall prompts on my Tumblr.


End file.
